


The Children are our Future

by hinalii



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, but no spoilers, episode: s7e23, you can read it even if you haven't seen the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: ‘’Goodnight, little man. Race you again tomorrow!’’‘’Goodnight, daddy.’’ Steve freezes, he heard correctly. Did Charlie just call him ‘’daddy’’?





	The Children are our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this little thingy after a scene in episode s7e23 because I just had to.  
> In this fic I don't address the nature of the relationship between Steve and Danny so you can think of it what you will, but for this fic it doesn't really matter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't mean to offend anyone by doing this. I only write for my own fun. English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.

‘’Goodnight, little man. Race you again tomorrow!’’

‘’Goodnight, daddy.’’ Steve freezes, he heard correctly. Did Charlie just call him ‘’daddy’’?  
He turned around to see if Charlie had done it on purpose or it was just an accident children make like when they call their school teacher ‘’mum’’ but Charlie was already asleep, eyes shut, his breath regular and calm.

He decided the theory of the accident was the most likely so he let it go, didn’t even mention it to Danny. 

 

The next week-end Charlie was staying at Danny’s again and they were going to have dinner at Steve’s if they got home at a reasonable hour. Steve agreed never to let a pizza with pineapple on it ever again near Danny so Danny agreed to pizza at uncle Steve’s. 

They had just closed a difficult case, that began seven years ago when Steve hadn’t met Danny yet and Danny still hated Hawaii, so today at the office had been just overlook the cold cases, follow up if there was a new one but mostly the usual peace and quiet that followed the closing of a big case. 

When he got off work Danny went to take Charlie from Rachel’s and they went to Steve’s place where they would eat pizza and watch the game. Charlie liked football, Danny found out, he didn’t quite get the rules, just liked it when the guys would throw the ball around and another guy would jump on him and then five or six people would fall on the ground one on top of the other and everyone in the audience would jump up their seats and scream and Charlie liked to do just that, just jump on the couch and shout out to his favorite player.

They got at Steve’s place at 8pm just in time for the game to start. Danny hadn’t yet arrived to the door that Steve was there to open it, beer already half empty in hand. 

‘’Hey, Danny, you made it, the game’s about to begin… Hey, Charlie.’’ 

‘’Hey, Daddy!’’ saluted Charlie.

Steve’s smile faltered a second as he looked over at Danny to see his reaction. Danny looked kind of shocked at that. 

‘’Charlie… Why did you call uncle Steve ‘daddy’?’’ Charlie looked at him like Danny missed the point.

‘’Because we are always at uncle Steve’s house, and when we’re not, uncle Steve is at our house, and we always eat together, and last week he was with me when I went to bed and he said goodnight and we spend so much time together and I like uncle Steve and he does all the things that dads do so he is my daddy, like you Danno.’’ Charlie caught his breath in deep breaths as if he didn’t breath at all during his little speech. 

On his side, Danny was speechless, it was a lot to take in, not only because it took him by surprise that his kid noticed all these things but that they were undeniably true. All of them. Yep, Charlie’s little speech was flawless. 

Steve was the first to talk. ‘‘Well, he kinda has a point.’’


End file.
